In a compressor, e.g., a centrifugal compressor, one or more centrifugal impellers may be used to compress a fluid (e.g., gaseous refrigerant). Typically, the one or more impellers are mounted on a shaft, which is driven by a motor. In operation, the one or more impellers may be stressed/deformed by a thrust generated in the compressor. The deformation of the one or more impellers can cause operational vibration/noise.